Warm Your Hands For A Little While
by light.in.life.is.you
Summary: It's a year after graduation, and Santana and Brittany haven't spoken since then. When the two meet again in Lima, Santana is adamant that she's just passing through, but Brittany wants answers, and she won't let the Latina leave without a fight. Multi-chap fic.
1. Chapter 1

You know sometimes when just really bad things happen to you all day for no reason? I was having one of those days.

I was in a gas station buying some cat food for Lord Tubbington because aliens had stolen the whole bag that morning, (really bad day) when I saw her. She looked the same, except hotter than I remembered. She was wearing denim cut-offs and a little white v-neck tee. Her legs were long and toned and I could see her black bra through her shirt. She was scowling. I hadn't seen her since she had graduated the summer before. Everyone in the glee club had agreed to stay in contact but she had ignored my calls and messages. I guess she just found a new Brittany to have sexy times with in college. I wondered what the new Brittany would be like. I hoped I was more talented.

I quickly dropped the cat food and hid beside drinks fridge. The cat food spilled everywhere. Bad day. I sunk into the fridge. Everyone in the shop looked around at the noise, including Santana. I pushed myself even further into the fridge. They couldn't see me from where they were standing, and then when they turned back around I got up and sprinted out of the shop. Except the clerk who was going to clean the floor saw me.

"Hey!" he shouted after me as I ran. But I was free. When I got to the car park I looked around frantically. The space where I'd left my car was empty. Then I saw another empty space that looked like the place I'd left the car. And another.

"Brittany?" I heard a gravelly voice behind me.

_"Britanny?" her voice was low and rough and breathy._

_"Mmm?" My mouth was occupied, kissing her lips, cheeks, jaw, anything I could reach._

_"Can we do this with Puck next time?" _

_I stopped, rolling my eyes. I looked at her, panting beneath me. Her eyes were black._

_I got up and sat at the other end of the couch. I looked away from her. This was the one thing I didn't like about Santana. She was always embarassed about our lady kisses. Even though she was usually the one who started them._

_She sighed, and crawled over to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist from behind me._

_"Forget I said anything, we can talk about it later Britt," she breathed into my neck, and pressed her lips to me. I was so close to turning around and doing what she said like always, but I was really angry this time._

_"Santana," I did my brave voice, "if you don't like our sexy times, maybe we should stop." _

_Her hands left my waist and she sat down beside me._

_"I do Britt, just sometimes I need me some cock," she said, the same story as always. "It's not that I'm like, gay, that we do this." _

_She straightened out her Cheerios uniform. "It's just that my lips are like sharks, they have to keep moving or they wither and die."_

_Santana stood up and put on her shoes. "That's why I bitch all the time. My lips can't hold it in." _

_She smiled and held out her pinky. "C'mon I'll walk you home."_

_"No I can find my own way, thanks." _

_I really could. _

_"And Santana, if you love Puck's cock so much why don't you just marry it?" I said, putting on my shoes as fast as I could._

_"What?" Santana said in her mean voice as I stomped to the door. I turned around._

_"Because if this," I motioned between us, "doesn't do anything for you, then we won't do it anymore." _

_I opened the front door and ran down the street. I ran all the way to my house, which was eleven blocks, and collapsed inside the front door. I was crying so much I fell over my feet._

That was the first day of junior year.

I turned around. "Hey Santana," I said gently. "Hey," she smiled, and looked away.

"What's New Brittany like?" I said, because we were just standing there saying nothing for ages.

Santana looked confused. "Who?" I was very jealous of New Brittany. Santana was still the sexiest thing ever. Maybe even sexier. Her skin looked like caramel.

_It wasn't very long before I realized my life was really bad without Santana, but it was Lord Tubbington who convinced me to talk to her in the end. He always knows just what to say._

_I went over to her house the next day, with a big long speech in my head about she and I being more important to me than some boy and all this great stuff. I was also kind of scared of what she'd say._

_Santana opened the door and pulled me inside. She slammed me against the door and kissed me roughly. She was really fired up. I held her arms gently and pushed her off me so I could look at her properly._

_"Santana?" I laughed. She avoided my eyes. I noticed she was wearing a black dress. There were a pair of black heels beside me, just inside of the door. Her skin was slick underneath my hands._

_I brought her over to the couch and we sat down. She put her face in her hands and started sobbing. "San? Tell me what's wrong please," I said, I was really worried about her now._

_"I was on a date with Puck," she said. I remembered that she had told me that the day before. I put my arms around her and pulled her close._

_"What happened?" I murmured into her hair. She sniffled._

_"We broke up."_

_"Aw San, I'm so sorry." _

_I really wasn't though, and I felt bad about lying. I rubbed her back in little circles._

_"I'm sure you'll be back together soon, anyway," I said, the thought of it made my stomach hurt. She shook her head quickly._

_"No it was real this time. I don't even like him," she gulped, and started crying loudly again._

_"Then why are you crying?" I asked quietly. I was confused. She looked up at me for the first time, and I smiled. She laughed a little._

_"I don't know," she sighed. She sniffled. I leaned over and kissed her cheek._

_"You're silly Santana," I laughed, and kissed her other cheek, and her forehead. I wiped her tears away with my sweater._

_She nodded and laughed, looking at her hands. "At least I have you to keep me on track." She looked back up, smiling._

_We stared at each other for a minute before she frowned and then kissed my lips gently. She pulled away and smiled._

_Her nose and eyes were red, and her lips were sticky and puffy._

_She looked small and weak, not like scary Santana that abused Finn and his man boobs in the hallway._

_Like a Santana on the edge of falling apart, just barely hanging on. I looked down and linked our pinkies together. I wouldn't let her fall apart._

_I think instead I started to fall for her._

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I hadn't seen her in a long time.

"Getting coffee," she said and took a slurp of it, avoiding my eyes. Santana is really smart, so I'm sure she knew what I really meant.

"How long are you in town for?" I tried again.

"I'm just here stopping through, I visited my mom and I'm leaving tomorrow morning." She nodded at me, with a wave of her hand.

She was speaking to me in that way that my mom would if she saw someone from work she didn't really know but had to talk to them because they had bumped into her and they were telling her stupid things about the office Christmas party she didn't really care about. It was really annoying me.

"Oh that's terrible!" I said, as if she was just someone I went to high school with. "You have to come over for dinner."

She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, but I think she was a little shocked by my outburst. I cut her off before she had a chance to speak.

"You have to San, come to mine at seven," I smiled warmly. I loved pretending to be a grownup.

Thankfully, I spotted my car. I walked backwards to it, smiling and waving, laughing at her polite protests. I got in to the car and slammed the door before she had a chance to refuse the invitation properly.

"Nobody pretends not to know Brittany S. Pierce and gets away with it!" I exclaimed to myself, looking in my rear view at her still standing in the middle of the parking lot. How could she really pretend everything was fine, like we were just acquaintances or something, just say hello to me and then leave town?

"I'm going to sho-o-ow her!" I sang, punching the buttons on the radio and cranking up some of the 'real' Britney Spears as I drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled into my driveway. Then it hit me. I wasn't actually a grownup, so I couldn't have Santana over for dinner and candles like they did in the movies. But you know, you only got whatcha whatcha got, so I asked my mom to let me have the house to have a friend over. I didn't tell her who, because she knows Santana went to college and probably got a new Brittany. And I didn't want to have a long feelings talk with my mom. I needed to talk to Lord Tubbington.

"Lord Tubbingto-on!" I called as I strolled into my room.

He looked up. His face was covered in some green paste. My tube of toothpaste was beside him.

"Ugh! I can't believe you did that _again. _That's the second time today!"

I grabbed the toothpaste and brought it back into the bathroom. When I walked back into my bedroom he was sitting on my bed.

"Lord Tubbington listen," I sighed when I sat down beside him. "I have a bit of a problemo."

He nodded and licked his paw.

"It's Santana, I saw her today."

He pawed the duvet.

"No we didn't have sex because I was mad at her. Anyway, she's coming over tonight."

He got really angry then.

"Relax, just for dinner. I know she hurt me. But maybe she just lost her cell phone or an alien stole it or something."

He jumped onto the floor. He can be really ignorant sometimes.

"Thanks for your help!" I shouted after him. "And no way, I will _not_ do your chores for you."

Ugh honestly. I checked my Spiderman watch. Only two hours until Santana came over. How did I waste the time? It must have been those ten episodes of Top Model.

I jumped into the shower at top speed and did washing myself. Sang a little _My Cup. _I tried my absolute hardest not to think about Santana, because everyone knows the shower is for personal sexy times. I needed to be able to talk to her and everything without staring at her lips and body. She crept creeping back into my sexy thoughts though.

When I got out of the shower I emptied my whole wardrobe out onto the floor. Before I tried on any clothes I went for a little swim in them. They were really comfy.

I picked up a pair of cute black jeans. I remembered that Santana had made me buy them. I also found a tight pink tee. I put them on. With underwear under obviously, and then I had to clean up all the clothes on my floor which _sucked_. But it took my mind off Santana because I was actually really nervous. I hadn't thought it through at the time, but I had no idea what I was going to do when she came over.

I put on makeup and dried my hair. Then, I walked downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table. My mom had left a note saying there was lasagna in the fridge and not to have sex with my friend on the couch. She always looks out for me.

I checked my watch again. Ten minutes until Santana would be over. If she was going to come over.

I was sitting there for for a little while when I heard the doorbell ring. I leaped out of the chair and banged my hip as I sprinted to the front door. I limped to the door. I opened it.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hey," I whispered back. I forgot all about the sore hip.

I just stood there, staring at her for a minute. She looked almost the exact same as she did when she graduated. But her eyes looked sad. I hoped that wasn't because of me.

We sat down on the couch in the living room.

"So how's college?" I said.

"Okay," she murmured. She was looking at her hands.

"Santana," I snapped. She looked up quickly.

"Why didn't you call?" I did a softer voice.

She looked back down quickly.

"I'm sorry, I just-" she changed her voice. "I'm a bitch." She smiled at me in that mean way she used to. But I knew she was faking.

I put my finger under her chin and tilted her face up so I could see her eyes.

"Britt-"

"San, look at me."

She did.

"Don't leave tomorrow."

"I have to get back-"

"Back to what?" Then I realized that she might have to get back to new Brittany. I regretted asking.

"Well, actually not back, just away really I-" her words turned into mumbles and she stared at her hands again.

"Seriously Santana. What is wrong?"

She sniffled. She was crying. I was really worried now. I scooted over the couch to right beside her. I rubbed her back in little circles.

"God," she gasped. "This is so stupid."

I decided not to ask her anymore about why she was leaving. Or where she was going. Or why she even came back to Lima.

Maybe I was a little scared of the answer.

"C'mon," I said, patting her knee. I got up and led her up the stairs. I went and got some pajamas out of the wardrobe.

"You need to sleep."

"No no," she sniffed, "I should um- I should get home an-"

"You're staying."

She rubbed her face and did a sad little laugh.

"Thanks Britt," she smiled at me. She was really beautiful. Even when she was crying. Maybe especially when she was crying, because she seemed like, normal or something. Not like a sex goddess or a head cheerleader.

I walked over and kissed her forehead. She let out a shaky breath when I did. I pulled away and wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Kiss me," she rasped.

And I did. Slowly and carefully. She wrapped her lips around my bottom one. She raked her teeth over it. And I brushed my tongue against hers, and she squeaked.

Before I knew what was happening, she was nudging me gently backwards. When the back of my knees hit the bed I sat down onto it, pulling her with me.

She was so, so good at kissing. Every memory I had of her came flooding back every time she bit my lips or twisted her hips into me. I moaned and she ran her hand through my hair. She even tasted the same. Like spearmint and warm.

I moved backwards so my head was on my pillow. I propped myself onto my elbows and she crawled up onto me. She twisted her hands into the bottom of my tee, dragging the material around over my hips. I jerked upwards at the feeling. I kissed her lips fiercely. I kissed her jaw, her ear, her neck, frantically. I breathed in the smell of her skin, I licked and kissed her shoulder, it was roasting under my lips. I hissed into her ear, and she made a little noise from the back of her throat. I sat up so she could peel my shirt off and then she pushed me back down, licking and sucking my throat, my collarbones, my chest.

The material of her shirt was tickling my bare skin. I flipped us over and I opened the buttons on it one by one, kissing each part of new skin as gently as I could manage.

"You're so hot," I breathed as I brushed my lips over her shoulders again, carefully slipping down the straps to her bra.

I licked the top of her breasts and she groaned, her head rolled back. Her hands settled on my stomach, flattening onto the bottom of it. I could feel myself getting really hot and she pulled up her leg so it was between mine. I gasped, and she moved it gently. I reached around her back and undid the clasp on her bra, glancing up at her quickly. She was breathing hard, eyes closed, with her tongue on her bottom lip. I slid it from her arms, and slid my hands up to touch her chest. I kissed and sucked her nipples.

"Oh _God_ I-ah"

I licked down her flat stomach from her boobs to the dip before her jeans, massaging her chest still. Her fingers were twisted in my hair. She touched my face.

"C'mere," she gasped.

And I did, crawling up her glistening body. She kissed my lips, and my arms collapsed and my chest fell onto hers. She reached around and undid my bra with one hand. She palmed my chest and I growled into her mouth.

I ground down on her leg to release some of the tension that was making me squirm. She moved her hand down but I clasped it gently. I shook my head at her questioning look. I swept my hands down to her hips, licking and nipping the skin as I went. I placed two small kisses on her ribs on the left and lifted her right hip up, kissing there twice too. Then I moved and opened the button on her jeans, dragging her fly down with my teeth. I could hear her heavy breathing, in between murmurs in Spanish.

I touched her underwear and she froze. I looked up.

"You okay?" I breathed into the bottom of her tummy.

"Yeah, I just haven-, just keep going. Please."

I moved my fingers along her heat, kissing her arms and chest at the same time. I slipped them inside her and she moaned.

"_God_ Brittany,"

I slid them out, really slowly, and then back in really quick. It must have hurt her.

"Gah-,_ fuck_!"

I pumped them faster, and faster, and she slid her hand down inside my jeans. I bit down on shoulder when she flicked something with her hand.

And then she was doing the same thing as me and I was really close, and so was she, and when I hit that top I screamed her name, squirming with her, shuddering as we rode out the waves. I hadn't felt like that in a long time. Well, since the last time I slept with Santana. _Nobody_ did me like she did.

And I kissed her salty skin lazily after, and she was rubbing my hair. And I knew she was leaving the next day. I hoped that what had just happened might have changed her mind. I decided I wasn't going to ask. That was the last thing I thought about before I fell asleep in her arms.

* * *

Thanks to all you beautiful people who put me on story alert and reviewed last chapter. Tell me what you think?

Disclaimer: I own nothing here.


End file.
